


Exasperation

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [17]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Odd Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Geez, these people sometimes...~(Rei-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Exasperation: A feeling of intense irritation, often expressed fondly.

Rei’s eyebrow twitched.

_What...are you two doing?_

Taichi and Sigma looked up from where they’d been, ahem, _storing_ some of her newly gained jellybeans. 

The two looked at Rei, and then at each other. 

And then they took off running.

Rei chased after the two with a battle cry, but not before picking up the biggest stick she could find on the ground of the digital world.

Geez, those two...

**Author's Note:**

> They've all been friends for a while now :)


End file.
